The heart of an exninja
by cagalli622
Summary: gundam seed/inuyasha crosover. Stellar wants to become a strong ninja, so she leaves Konoha, but is dragged back. She wants to leave and find someone who will love her, will she be able to get that wish and stay alive at the same time?
1. The beginning

Chapter one: The beginning

"Come on Stellar, lets try again" I grabbed two more kuni knives and twirled them in my finger, I caught them and charged.

I swung at him but he dodged them, I threw one of my kuni knives and his kuni knife flew out of his hand.

"Nice Stellar"

I slid down onto the ground from exhaustion breathing heavily.

Kiba walked over to me and smiled "you did good, we will do it again tomorrow" he said, I smiled weakly, he jumped out of sight.

I laid down heavily on the grass, watching the clouds go by, till I heard footsteps.

"What you doing?" asked Naruto, "watching the clouds" I replied.

"Were you training?" Naruto asked, I nodded my head, "that's what I came here to do as well" he added, "guess I better get out of your way then" I said started to get back up.

I started walking back to the village when the sun left the sky, I looked up 'it's going to rain tonight' I though walking to my apartment.

I went into my room and fell on my bed and sighed heavily, I reached over and grabbed a book and read till it was around midnight.

--

The next day I was waiting for Kiba to arrive, when I saw Sakura come up and said "Stellar, your needed on a mission" I nodded and followed her till she opened the door, I saw Tsunade-sama sitting behind her desk with Shino, Kiba and Kakashi sensei already standing there.

Kiba smiled, I walked in and went beside Kiba waiting for Tsunade-sama to start talking.

Tsunade-sama continued grabbing something from her desk, "you are to deliver this to The hidden Waterfall village," while handing the object to Kakashi sensei.

He put it into one of his pockets, and Tsunade-sama added "you will leave tomorrow" and with that we left to go pack our bags.

I went back to my room and packed my stuff into my biggest pouch, and then I trained for the rest of the day and went to bed early.

The next day I grabbed my pouch and slung it around my hips, then went to the Entrance and I saw that everyone but Kakashi sensei was there.

We waited about forty five minutes until he arrived, "your late" me and Kiba said, Kakashi sensei smiled then said "gomen, but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to go the long way."

We then started walking to the Hidden Waterfall village, we gave them the package and started walking back.

I looked up at the dark sky and stared up at the moon, I heard Kiba yawn. "Lets camp here for the night" said Kakashi sensei putting down his pack.

I nodded and did a couple hand signs, put my hands on the floor and concentrated till I felt something soft under my hands.

I opened my eyes to see a couple of sleeping bags. I threw one to everyone and I jumped into a tree, I sat on a branch and pulled one of my knees up while the other one dangled off the branch, I placed an arm on my knee and watched the moonlight.

(thats it for now, hope you liked it, this is my first story so go easy on me)


	2. New enemies

Chapter 2, New enemies

I heard a twig crack and I looked toward the sound, "What was that?" asked Kiba, I jumped down and whispered "shhh" I saw a shadow step out of the trees.

I could make out a sword over his shoulder and another sword around his hip.

"Give me the necklace" said the men holding out his hand.

I narrowed my eyes, and grabbed a kuni knife.

"Then I guess I will have to take it by force" yelled the man thrusting his sword on the ground a huge light came toward us and we jumped out the way.

I saw another light coming toward me, I jumped but it got one of my legs. I landed in a tree, "Stellar" said Kakashi sensei jumping beside me, Kakashi sensei looked behind him to see another light coming toward at us.

He picked me up and jumped safely to another tree.

I jumped down from the tree, and did a couple hands signs, I placed my hands together until I reopened them to have made a water blast, I threw it at him and charged at him, the man cut threw it but it reformed and tried to hit him again.

I swung at him, but he dodged it by his sword, I pressed down trying to make him loose his grip, he sneered and said "why is a pretty lady holding something so powerful?" I growled jumped back as he took out his other sword and swung.

Another light came at me, and I jumped but as soon as the light hit the ground it sent me flying backwards.

I was struggling to get up when another light came up and got my arm, and again sent me flying backwards and I landed on a bolder and I fell to the ground.

I held my arm, as I got up I saw blood dripping on the ground, I grasped tightly around my arm.

I jumped out of the way of another light, when I saw another light going toward Kiba.

I yelled and jumped in the way as the light hit, I winced in pain as I fell over, "Stellar, Daijoubu" he said worriedly, I nodded closing my eyes.

I felt Kiba pick me up and jumped out of the way of another light, and laid me down on my side gently.

I saw Kiba get hit and while he was standing up another one was coming toward him.

I quickly pushed him out of the way as the light hit me, and it sent me flying backwards breaking any trees that were in my path, and I heard Kiba yell "STELLAR."

It took my breath away as I finally landed on the ground and saw Kakashi sensei, Kiba running towards me and Shino sent his bugs after the man who had disappeared.

Kiba held me in his arms and yelled "Stellar can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes but the pain was so intense I fainted.

(chapter 2 complete, sorry for the short chapters)


	3. Feeling loved

Chapter 3 feeling loved

I winced in the pain and opened my eyes slowly, "KIBA" I yelled shooting up.

I winced in pain, I wrapped an arm around my stomach falling back into the bed.

I looked to my side to look out the window, I saw the village 'I must be in the village, ….demo….how?'

I saw on the bed table was a banquet of flowers and my necklace, I put it around my neck.

I heard a person slid open my door and looked over to see Kiba standing there deep in thought, "Kiba" I said, Kiba looked up in surprise and rushed over to me wrapping his arms around me, I blushed of being so close to him, I slightly nudged him off.

Kakashi sensei came in, "well I see your feeling better Stellar" he said walking toward me.

I nodded, Kiba took a seat by my bed, "Stellar, why did that person want your necklace?" I clenched my necklace and said "my mother gave me this necklace and it contains ……..The Three tailed Shark."

Kiba took my hand and asked "how did your mom die?" I dropped the necklace and I looked at him sadly.

"She was ……protecting me from….my dad" I said quietly, as tears formed at the sides of my eyes.

Kiba squeezed my hand "Stellar, why was your mom protecting you from your dad?" I looked down again, "my dad went insane one day and he tried to kill me, but my mom got killed instead."

I grabbed hold of my necklace again and looked up at Kakashi sensei with a sad face, he nodded.

"I'll let you rest" he then got up and left, Kiba grabbed my hand and just sat there.

"Kiba" I said, putting my hand on his cheek I smiled at him, then I did a single hand sign and I turned to water and reappeared in my apartment bedroom and repacked one of my big pouches. (it's kind of like the one Sakura uses in Naruto shippuuden)

I got dressed overtop of my bandages, slung the pouch around my hips, and started walking to the Entrance.

"Stellar" said someone, I turned around to see Kiba leaning against a tree in front of me with a strange look on his face, I walked past him.

Kiba caught up with me and grabbed my shoulder and spun me around "where do you think your going, you just vanished in a pool of water, what's going on Stellar? Your still recovering from your injuries, if you go out there you will die."

I looked away, Kiba wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't go Stellar, please don't leave me" said Kiba holding me tightly, I got hit in the neck, and fell to the floor unconscious.

I woke up back in the same bed and it was sunny outside, I sat up and I felt a little dazed and my hair fell out of its hairdo.

Tsunade-sama came in and sat down beside me and sighed "why did you run try to away?" asked Tsunade-sama.

I just stared at my lap, Tsunade-sama added "Kiba really cares about you Stellar, can't you see that" I looked at Tsunade-sama with tears in my eyes, I looked back into my lap and nodded.

"Stellar, if you want to run away just because we know your secret it would not change a thing, we are not going to take the necklace away from you Stellar and Kiba will protect you from any kind of danger I just hope you know that" finished Tsunade-sama as she got up and left.

I got up and grabbed my coat and went downstairs and I went for a stroll around the village.

I then saw Akamaru at my feet yapping happily, I laughed lightly and picked him up and said "hello to you to Akamaru" and I gave him a hug, "he has not seen you in awhile so I guess his happy to see you" I looked up to see Kiba in front of me.

I put Akamaru down and nodded emotionlessly.

I started to leave but Kiba yelled "wait Stellar, I'm sorry but I didn't want another person that was close to me leave" I stopped.

I heard him come up to me "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do" whispered Kiba in my ear, I turned around and Kiba hugged me.

"Well I can see you guys getting along pretty nicely" said Ino coming toward us with flowers in her arms.

"Hi Ino, how are you?" I asked, "fine thanks I was just going to give you these" Ino said handing me the flowers, I took them and smelled them "arigato, lilies are my favorite flowers" I said.

Ino nodded and added "I thought it would brighten up your room for awhile" I nodded "they will, arigato" I said smelling them again.

"Well I have to go I'll see you soon Stellar and get better" she said waving.

Then Kiba took my hand and started pulling me somewhere and I asked puzzled "where are you taking me?"

Kiba smiled and answered "you'll see" and he led me across a bridge and I ended up in a field full of lilies.

I gasped with my eyes wide "wow it's beautiful" I said putting my hand over my mouth, "I thought you'd like it" said Kiba watching Akamaru running around.

I smiled and nodded, I started to feel dizzy and I saw stars, I collapsed.

Kiba caught me and asked worriedly "Stellar" I tried to open my eyes but it felt like the world was spinning and I fainted.

I woke up hearing somebody going around the room, and I opened my eyes to see Sakura putting new lilies in the vase.

"Why are you putting new lilies in the vase? I just got them today" I asked, Sakura froze and turned around and smiled and said "Stellar, O hayo" I nodded, "these flowers have been in this vase for over two weeks now, they were going withered and brown" Sakura finished.

My eyes widened in surprise, "I've been asleep for two weeks" I asked, Sakura nodded "Kiba was by your side every night and day, he just left for today though" she finished sadly.

"oh, okay" I said sadly, Sakura smiled and said "let me get you something to eat" and she left the room.

I sighed and I looked over to the flowers and saw a blue box and a note, I grabbed the note and opened it, it read:

To Stellar,

I hope you wake up soon and see the lilies, they are starting to bloom. Anyway I hope you enjoy the gift, I think you might be surprised..

Your friend,

Kiba

I stared at the card until I heard footprints outside the door and I quickly placed the note back on top of the box.

Sakura came in with a plate of food on a tray, she handed me the tray and said "if you have not seen it but Kiba left you that present over on the table, so if you want to open it, you can" I nodded, Sakura smiled and left.

I put the tray beside me and grabbed the cup of tea and had a sip.

I put the cup back on the tray and grabbed the box and took the lid off, my eyes widened in shock and surprise.

_Flashback_

_Me and Kiba were going to a friends house when we went past a store, a sparkle caught my eye, I stopped and went to the window of the store, there was three beautiful black bracelets, "do you like them?" asked Kiba walking up to me, I nodded my head but I turned away and caught his hand and said "come on, Hinata and Naruto will probably will be wondering where we are" I started walking away with Kiba following._

_End of Flashback_

"I can't believe he remembered" I said quietly and I put them on.

I put the box back on the table and ate till I was full and I put the empty tray on the table and fell asleep.

(well that the end of chapter 3, hope you liked it)


	4. Enter Kao

Chapter 4 Enter Kao

I was awaken by voices outside my door, "I just came to see her, I want to know if she's feeling any better."

"Gomenasai, but she can't have any visitors, doctors orders" I sat up and listened till I heard heels on floor and I heard Tsunade-sama yelling.

Someone opened my door and Tsunade-sama walked in.

"I see you're awake, that's good because it's time for your check-up and medicine" said Tsunade-sama coming over to me and undid my bandages and put medicine on the burns, then she wrapped them back up in new bandages and gave me some medicine to take to the pain and to help me sleep, then she walked out and I fell back into my pillow closing my eyes.

I was able to go back to my home after about two months in the infirmary.

I breathed in some fresh air as I was shopping for a new dress because New Years was a week away and I was buying groceries and a new dress.

I was picking out the food I was going to make when I heard someone come up behind me and sling an arm on my shoulders, I looked up to see Kiba grinning like an idiot.

"Yo" said Kiba, and I smiled shaking my head and said "good, I'm glad you're here, you can carry these groceries" I said sarcastically giving the bags to him, he smirked, but took them anyway.

We started walking around, I went inside a store and started looking for a dress, I finally found a dress I liked and I paid for it.

We were walking home when we stopping to look at the lilies and we picked some.

When we got to my apartment I put them in a vase, and Kiba helped me unpack the groceries.

We then went outside again and went to get some ramen when we bumped into Naruto who was busy eating his third bowl of ramen, "oi, save some for the rest of the village will yeah" I joked sitting down.

Naruto nodded and finished off his food and ordered for more.

After me and Kiba finished eating, we went back to the garden and talked till the sun was going down.

I opened the door and turned the light on and I threw the keys on a table and I went to bed.

It was the day before New Years and me, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Cagalli (different Cagalli, not the one from gundam seed) were at my place cooking the food for a midnight picnic.

We had to prepare a huge picnic because it was for nine people.

There were dirty dishes everywhere, there were food cooling off on table and pots and pans covered my stove.

When it was about 8 o'clock we started putting the food into baskets along with picnic blanket, lanterns and drinks and dishes.

We then got dressed and about eight thirty the guys came and helped finishing packing the food and we each grabbed two baskets and then we started walking toward the garden of lilies.

I found a big spot on the ground where no lilies were growing and laid out the blanket, and we sat down and started laying out the food.

There was tons of food spread out on the blanket and there was still desert in two other baskets.

We piled our plates high with food and we started talking and joking around.

Kiba plucked a lily and gave it to me, and I put it behind my ear smiling.

When it got to dark we lit the lanterns, and some of the fire crackers.

We looked up at the clock and saw it was about 50 seconds till midnight and we started counting down.

"5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR" We all shouted and lit the rest of the fire crackers, I pulled out some homemade ramen and Naruto cheered, I gave a bowl to each, I looked around to all the smiling faces and Kiba grinned at me and put his arm around me.

Akamaru came bouncing over to us and climbed into my lap and flopped down happily, sighing heavily and fell asleep.

I smiled down at him and petted his head, I never wanted the night to end.

The next day, me and Kiba were walking alone together around the garden of lilies when we heard a huge crash and one of the villages walls collapsed, we both jumped at the noise and looked over to the fallen wall.

I saw a figure in the mist, I quickly did a couple of hand signs and sent a blast of water to put out a nearby fire.

I took out a kuni knife and watched as the figure came into focus.

The man had two swords, one over his back and another on a side of his waist and he had brown spiky hair.

I threw the kuni knife and the man grabbed the sword around his waist and blocked it easily.

"What is your purpose here?" shouted Kiba angrily, I looked at him and I heard the man say "I am Kao, and I want that necklace" he said pointing his sword at the necklace around my neck.

I did a quick hand sign and grabbed hold of the necklace and then the necklace melted into my body.

Kiba stared at me in shock, then I heard the guy smirk and then said "well if I can't have the necklace, I'll take the body" and he started running toward me with his sword starting to glow blue and he shouted "yang" and a blast of blue light came hurtling at us.

Kiba wrapped his arms around me as we went flying backwards but the blast made us separate, I smashed into the ground making me cough out blood.

I heard footstep's coming toward me, I felt someone pick me up and I knew it was Kao, but I was to weak to move.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a blurry person trying to get up and I knew it was Kiba, I saw Kiba get up and start to charge but Kao jumped onto the collapsed wall and jumped down on the other side, I heard Kiba yell "WAIT" and started to jump over the wall when Kao pulled the sword hanging on his back and said "Ying" and a blast of orange light went hurtling toward Kiba, and Kiba was thrown to the ground on the other side, "KIBA" I screamed looking over Kao's shoulder until The Hidden Leaf Village was out of site.

Hidden in the shade of the tree a Bengal tiger was resting and she raised when Kao came up to her and he dropped me down on the ground.

"Damn you" I said crossing my arms, he got out a rope and tied my hand together tightly, I rolled my eyes.

Kao petted the tiger on the head, Kao grabbed me by the arm and he put me on the tiger.

Kao sat down on the tiger behind me and the tiger started running.

I watched the fire cackle in front of me, I sighed.

I got up and walked over to San the tiger and sat down beside her and petted her head.

San put her head on my lap and fell asleep, I smiled and put my head down on her stomach and also fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw the fire was dying down and the sun was rising, I buried my head in San's fur thinking about what Kiba was doing, until I heard Kao put the fire out, and started packing up.

I got up and went over to the river for a drink of water, when I came back San and Kao were ready to go.

I got on San and Kao sat behind me and we rode off till I saw a house.

We stopped and I got off, Kao grabbed the bags and went into the house.

I petted San for a while until I stepped into the house.

(okay I just wanted to clear things up a bit, Stellar and Cagalli do not look like the gundam seed ones, they are different like Cagalli has long pink hair that's in a braid down her back, and Stellar has blue hair in a spiky ponytail, till next time bye)


	5. The Plan

Chapter 4 The Plan

There was two rooms, one was a bedroom and another was the kitchen, I sat down on a cushion nearby and sat thinking.

"Kiba will come" I suddenly burst out, "oh really" said Kao turning toward me with a sneer on his face and started coming over to me, "if he does come I will kill him, do you understand?" I looked away and then nodded.

"Now you will help me get the scroll of forbidden teqnics" continued Kao, my eyes widened and looked onto the floor, Kao leaned in real close and whispered in my ear so lightly it sent shivers down my spine, my eyes widened again, blushing.

We started walking toward the Village when I saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto.

I pushed Kao behind a tree and made a water barrier to hide our scent, I watched them walk by and I held my breath as Kiba looked to the tree where we were hiding, I thought he saw me but he sighed and looked away.

When they were gone, I put the barrier down and we walked to the Entrance.

I put my arm around Kao's neck and pretended to limp,

We walked into the village where we saw Ino carrying flowers in her arms.

She dropped them when she saw me and came rushing over, putting my free arm around her neck.

"Are you okay Stellar? What happened?" she asked worriedly, helping me walk to the infirmary.

Sakura was checking off something on her clipboard but when she saw us she dropped her clipboard and came running toward me, and shook off Kao and grabbed my now free arm.

She helped me into my old room, and laid me gently on the bed and helped me take off my shoe.

She felt my ankle and I pretended to wince in pain, "I don't see anything wrong with it but I will wrap it up, just in case," she said leaving.

"Who was that man with you?" asked Ino.

I had to think of something fast so I told her he was a long past friend I met in the woods when I was kidnapped.

Before Ino could say anything Sakura came in though the door and wrapped my ankle up, and gave me some medicine.

Sakura and Ino left, and then a few minutes later Kao slipped inside and whispered "meet me at the bridge with the sacred scroll in a couple days at midnight" and with that he left.

My eye lids started getting heavy and everything went blurry at I slipped from consciousness.

Kiba was crashing threw trees, trying desperately trying to get Stellar's scent, but he suddenly skidded to a halt in front of a cabin.

Kiba sniffed the air and he caught Stellar's scent, it was faint but she was here he knew it.

He called the other guys in and they looked inside the cabin but it was empty.

'Stellar where are you' thought Kiba as he and the gang started making their way back to the village with nothing.

When they arrived he saw Ino waving widely at Kiba he waved to the other guys and ran toward Ino.

"What's up Ino?" asked Kiba, Ino looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes and she said barley over a whisper, "Stellar's here."

Kiba eyes widened, and Ino nodded and pointed to the infirmary, and he took off running.

He hurried up the stairs after finding what room she was in and opened the door a guy was sitting beside Stellar holding her hand.

Stellar quickly drew it away, "think about it Stellar?" he said getting up and leaving.

"Think about what Stellar?" asked Kiba half puzzled and half angry for someone was holding his girlfriend's hand, he sat beside and Stellar looking out the window thinking over what just happened.

_**Flashback**_

_I was staring out the window thinking about nothing when Kao walked in "good morning" he said sitting beside her._

_I continued looking out the window, "I changed my mind you will hand over the scroll tomorrow night" he said._

_I nodded, "and if you do any mischief" he continued grabbing her hand, I looked at it, "you will die" he finished gravely. _

_Then Kiba burst open and I quickly drew my hand away._

_**End of flashback**_

I stared out of the window, and I heard Kiba getting up and left, I laid down with tears threatening to fall and I fell asleep.

The next day I just kept playing the plan over and over in my head while staring out the window.

Kiba didn't visit and I wouldn't blame him, he probably thinks I'm cheating on him '_dammit_' I thought punching the wall with the side of my fist, I laid down and waited for midnight.

At midnight I flung off the covers and jumped gracefully to the floor, and changed to my everyday clothes and I jumped out of the window, till I landed at the place where the scroll was kept.

I bit my lip and made my way inside carefully trying not to be seen.

I found the room and did a hand sign making a replica of the real scroll and made my way toward the bridge with the fake scroll.

I jumped onto the bridge and I saw Kao waiting at on of the ends of the bridge.

I handed him the scroll, and he grinned evilly, "Stellar?" I whirled around to see Kiba at the other end of the bridge looking at me puzzled.

Kao grabbed the scroll and hit me sending me flying over the bridge, I landed with a splash, spitting water out of my mouth.

Kiba came rushing toward me trying to help me up but my legs felt so wobbly I kept falling down.

Suddenly Kiba was hurtling away from me and landed a few feet away and he struggled to get up.

I suddenly felt someone grab my collar and I was lifted out of the water.

I looked up to see Kao smirking, I lifted both my hands and tried to remove them from my throat, I couldn't breath.

I placed my hand on his chest and my hand glowed a dark blue and sent him hurtling backwards dropping me back into the water.

I gasped for air holding my throat gently, I suddenly felt a blow hit me and sent me flying into a tree breaking it.

"Stellar" I heard Kiba shout, I opened my eyes to see Kiba running toward me but got hit when a blast hit him in his side making him fall onto the ground with a thud, 'shit' I cursed.

I tried to get up but I suddenly felt so weak and helpless and I dropped my shoulders in defeat.

I suddenly heard voices and I knew other ninjas came to see what the racket was, I heard Tsunade-sama's voice and I felt someone take hold of my shoulders.

I looked up to see Ino I suddenly got dizzy and I collapsed, I felt someone catch me and lay me down gently on the ground.

"Where are you hurt?" Ino asked, I shoke my head violently getting up, "I'm fine, but Kiba's not" I looked around to see a group of people on the floor and I ran over to them to see Kiba with a huge gash in his side, "what is this kind of power, I've tried everything, nothing it working" said Tsunade-sama looking worried.

My eyes widened and I started pushing people aside to get to Kiba "move, get out of my way dammit" I collapsed beside Kiba placing both my hands gently on the wound and closed mumbling a few words.

My necklace started to glow, I opened my eyes to see my hands starting to glow dark blue.

The wound started to heal after a while and after it was fully healing I stumbled trying to get up, 'damn the wound drained all my chalkra, that was harder then I thought' I thought.

"He should be fine now" I said to Tsunade-sama, she nodded with her eyes widening by surprise and she had him taken away to his place and I was helped back into my apartment.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep not bothering to change.

(Hope you all liked, it will get better though in the next couple chapters, like more fighting, blood, hurt, and love)


	6. Traitor

Chapter 6 Traitor

The next morning it was raining so I got up and made some pancakes, till I heard a knock on the door.

I hurriedly opened my door to see a drenched Kiba and Akamaru, I eyes widened in surprise and I yanked him inside.

"What the hell Kiba are you doing outside, it's pissing rain out there" I said helping him peel off his drenched coat.

I led them to the living room and he sat down on the couch and I grabbed blankets piling them on top of him.

I made some hot chocolate and I handed him a cup and I sat down beside him and put my arms around him trying to make him warm.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I woke to feel something heavy on my body and I opened my eyes to see Kiba on top of me, and I blushed.

I gently patted him on the shoulder waking him up, his eyes flew open and when he saw what position we were in he literally shot off the couch landing on the floor with a thud getting tangled in blankets.

I got up chuckling softly, "sorry" I heard him mumbled under the blankets still trying to get the blankets off his head.

I silently walked over to him and tackled him to the ground and I giggled and we wrestled to get the blankets off his head.

They finally came off to show a flustered Kiba breathing heavily, I leaned in close so our noses were practically touching, and I saw Kiba turn five colors of red.

I laughed getting up and looking out of the window,

COUGH

THUD

COUGH

I turn around to see Kiba huddled on the floor coughing like crazy, I ran toward him and helped him onto the couch.

I made some soup and gave it to him but he kept coughing it out so I eventually gave up.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up and opened the door to see Sakura.

"Hey Stellar, I was just wondering how you……." she trailed off as she heard Kiba coughing, and she rushed past me toward the living room to see Kiba under piles of blankets.

She placed her hand on his forehead biting her lip thoughtfully.

'Okay' I thought shutting the door yawning and walking back to the living room, "Stellar, you look tired why don't you go get some rest?" gestured Sakura looking worriedly toward me, I simply nodded and went to my bedroom not bothering to change and crashed on my bed falling asleep instantly.

When I woke I heard silent, I flung my eyes open and threw my covers off and hurried toward the living room.

It was empty, my eyes blazed with anger and I stormed toward the infirmary.

I flung open the doors and found out what room he was in and I quickly took the stairs and stopped outside his door the anger coming back.

I looked threw the window to see Kiba kissing Sakura, I backed away with tears threatening to spill and I ran back to my apartment.

I grabbed my biggest pouch and put in my another pair of clothes and everything else I needed that would fit inside and I placed it around my waist and started walking toward the entrance.

I stepped out the door and started walking through the forest till I saw a little village and I walked into a bar.

I sat at the bar and ordered for some sake, I filed my cup and drowned it, I suddenly felt an arm sling around my shoulders, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a guy with blue hair and green eyes.

I pretended he was not there and refilled my cup and took a sip, "hey hun, how are you?" he slurred, I rolled eyes 'obviously he was drunk.'

"Talk to me again and die" I spat, he smiled.

SLAP

I stormed out shaking my head in disgust 'hentai' I saw a sparkle out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see a lake and my eyes softened.

I walked over to the lake and bent down sweeping my hand onto the water instantly purifying it.

I smiled to myself until I heard footsteps behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see the guy with green eyes, I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off asshole" I spat, he shrugged "I thought you'd like it" my eyes blazed with anger, "feisty little thing aren't you" he said stepping toward me.

I grabbed a kuni knife and held it out in front of me, he laughed "you think you can hurt me?" I bent down in a fighting stance ready to kill him 'I have had enough of his shitty attitude' I thought lunging at him.

He dodged it, I tried lunging at him again but I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I looked behind me to see another guy with red eyes and black hair, "calm down" he said.

I started to struggle, "let go of me" I spat, "no not until you calm down" he said struggling to keep me under his grasp.

I growled, but I stopped thrashing around and he let go of me, I quickly turned around and pushed him back and back flipped onto the lake, the men looked at me with wide eyes.

I smirked, but heard my name being called deep in the forest, I heard Kiba screaming my name.

"Shit" I cursed starting to run the other way, I heard splashing and I suddenly felt a cold grip on my ankle, I looked down and I was pulled under, I opened my eyes to meet the red eyes looking at me.

I shook off his grip and swam to the surface, gasping for air, "what the fuck" I said looking at the guy, "why you running away?" I heard the voices getting louder and I turned my head to the noise just as Kiba came crashing threw the woods followed by Shikamaru, Naruto and Shino.

"Fuck" I said quickly getting up onto the water, "Stellar why the hell are you here?" cried Kiba running toward me, I cringed and just as Kiba came over to give me a hug I lunged at the guy pulled him into a tight embrace forcing us to go underwater.

As soon as I felt the sandy bottom I looked side to side and started swimming to the right while tugging the unconscious guy after me, as I reached the surface I pulled my head out of the water looking to see if anybody was near and when I saw nobody was near I swam toward the shore.

I pulled the man up and when we were not near the water I crouched near him and put my ear on his chest and I heard a faint but a steady heartbeat.

I placed my hand over his mouth and mumbled a few words and my hand started glow blue.

Water started falling out of his mouth after a while and all the sudden he started coughing violently and shot upwards.

When he stopped coughing I had already stood up and was watching the moon hanging overhead.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he spat, I looked at him coldly silencing him.

"You should at least thank me, if I had not have grabbed you would be dead by now" I said coldly sitting by a tree, placing my back against it sighing deeply.

"Well then why couldn't you just have like grabbed me, and started running on the water" he said puzzled, I looked at him my expression softened and I replied "the water hid our scent, so we could away."

He looked away, "why would you want to hide our scent?" I smiled sadly, "because, then he won't be able to find us" he looked puzzled.

I silently shook my head, "let me start again, ano… my name is Stellar and I ran away from my village to…..get away from my past."

He looked at me, "why would you want to run away from that guy and how could you stand on water, anyway?" I chuckled softly then responded "that guy is Kiba and he is my" I stopped, 'what was he to me anyway?' I thought, "friend" I whispered quietly.

He nodded his head, "my name is Shinn" I smiled and continued "I can walk on water with this thing called chalkra that I gather at the bottom of my feet" he nodded again "cool."

All the sudden I heard Kiba again, and I quickly jumped in front of Shinn and took out of a kuni knife in a fighting stance as he crashed out of the trees.

"Stellar……what……are……you…….doing?" he said gasping for air, I smirked, and stood up straight putting my kuni knife away.

"What do you want Kiba?" I spat, his eyes widened in surprise and he growled deep in his throat, "why did you run away again?" I rolled my eyes "why don't you go cuddle up with the slut Sakura?" I spat.

His eyes widened again, "you……saw…….us?" he sputtered, I raised an eyebrow as to answer his question and was greeted with silence.

I turned around "lets go Shinn" I said nicely, and was answered with a blade around my neck, "your not going anywhere" he whispered in my ear.

I didn't move, "I've had enough of this" cried out Shinn, I looked at him stunned as he grabbed a gun out of his side pouch and pointed it at Kiba, "let Stellar go, NOW" demanded Shinn blazing with anger.

I was shocked by how much emotion was filled in his eyes, and Kiba let me go and backed away.

I walked over to Shinn and placed a hand gently on his arm that was holding the gun.

He looked at me and I saw tears clouding his vision, I smiled understanding why he was so sad and I wrapped him in a tight embrace, "it's okay" I whispered in his ear and I braced my feet and jumped on a tree branch and started to jump from tree branch to tree branch.

I stopped when I saw a cave and I jumped onto the ledge and let Shinn go, and stepped inside.

I sat down next to the wall and stared of into space, until Shinn's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Her name was also Stellar and I saved her from drowning and I brought her to a cave like this one," I smiled at him as he continued, "I said I would protect her, but we were fighting in mobile suits and she…….died" he finished quietly with tears streaming down his face.

I looked at him sadly and came over to him and sat down beside him and wrapped him in my arms and he wrapped his own arms around me, and started crying on my shoulder.

'Poor guy, he went through so much misery and he has been holding it in for so long, now he is crying his poor heart out' I thought sadly as I tightened my grip on him.

I leaned against the wall as I listened to Shinn's sobs and watching the moon, but then his sobs started to grow quieter and I heard his breathing grow softer and I knew he fell asleep.

I smiled to myself and I slowly took Shinn's head off my shoulder and laid him gently on the ground and stepped outside.

I jumped off the ledge and landed on a tree branch and sat down, with a knee close to my chest and an arm laid on it while I looked at the lake glittering in the moonlight.

I woke up to see a sun glittering brightly in the sky, and I jumped back to the cave and saw that Shinn was still sleep but someone else was there, and he threw a kuni knife into my arm.

I winced in pain and slumped against on of the walls, I grabbed the kuni knife and jerked it out of my arm.

I tightly held onto my arm looking at Kiba with anger, "what are you doing here?" I spat, "oh come on, you like him better then me, your real boyfriend?" he said opening his arms for a hug, I stayed where I was glaring daggers at him, "you know shit" I spat, he moved closer to me and I ignored the throbbing pain in my arm and grabbed a kuni knife crouched down.

He frowned, but he also took out a kuni knife, I jumped backwards out of the cave and swiftly landed on a tree branch and Kiba followed.

I lunged at him and I tried to cut his leg but he dodged it, and swung his kuni knife at me and I jumped back.

"What are you doing?" we both looked to who just spoke and we saw that it was Naruto, all the sudden I heard a groan and I quickly jumped back into the cave to see a awakening Shinn sitting up.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him sending us backwards onto the ground, "ano" cried Shinn, I tightened my grip around him.

I let go of him and tugged him to his feet, I grabbed his hand and started jumped down the ledge and into the forest.

I stopped running when we came to the village and we went into the bar, Shinn walked over to some people and he started laughing and then a girl wrapped her arms around him and said something in his ear making him blush.

I smiled sadly and silently slipped into the shadows, and started walking down a path smiling to myself thinking how his piercing red eyes made him drop dead gorgeous, I laughed at myself and shook the thought out of my head.

I walked in silence for a while till I heard something and I stopped and looked at the sky and saw a dove flash by and gasped 'that was a high alert note from the Village Hidden in the Leaves' I thought, I shrugged it out of my mind and started walking again.

I stared up at the sky, I settled myself beside a tree and I leaned my back against it and sighed closing my eyes.

I felt people's footsteps running toward me and then I felt the footsteps stop and I opened my eyes to see a group of ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, surrounding me.

"What" I spat, one of the people with masks spoke up "Tsunade-sama requests you come back to the village it is urgent" I crossed my arms, "well if it is so important why doesn't she just come and tell me?" I said sneering, "because she has other things to do" said another person.

"Then I guess she can kiss my ass cause I ain't going anywhere" I spat, they looked taken aback, I jumped over the group of people and started walking again on the path.

I suddenly took out my kuni knife and blocked a blow by my shoulder, my eyes blazed with anger.

The people formed a circle around me and I looked around, I felt someone watching me and turned my head starring at a tree that was beyond a few miles that was near the little village and I saw a flash of black.

I smiled thinking about him, and giggled, all the people looked shocked again and I took this as my advantage and I lunged at them with my kuni knife and knocked them unconscious.

I twirled my kuni knife in my hand for a second them put it back in the pouch and launched myself in the air back flipped and landed in front of Shinn.

I grabbed his arms and twisting it up and pushed him to the ground, he cried out in pain, I smirked 'found his weakness' I thought.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be with your drunk friends?" I spat, he stayed quiet, I twisted his arm higher and he cried out again.

"Tell me" I spat, "I……wanted…..to" he sputtered, "spit it out" I shouted, "I didn't want to loose you, like I lost Stellar" he shouted.

I let go of his arm and sat beside him, and looked into his eyes to see if they where lying, all I could see was two caring and loving red eyes.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "you love Stellar, not me we just met, you don't know me…"

I paused, "and you don't want to" I leaned back and stared in his eyes again and started to get up but I felt him grab my wrist making me fall back down on my back.

He got on top of me and whispered in my ear "I love you Stellar, the first time I glanced at you I knew that I wanted to get know you" I froze and I stared back at him.

"Shinn……I….." I was cut off by Shinn as he crashed his lips onto mine, I instantly melted into the kiss.

We stopped to catch our breath and Shinn leaned near my ear and whispered between breaths "do….you….believe….me….now?"

I looked into his eyes again with my eyes filled with emotion, as he crashed his lips onto mine again.

"Can you get off of me now?" I asked after we broke, Shinn looked at the position we were on and he blushed quickly getting off.

I sat up, Shinn went over to the tree and leaned against it closing his eyes, I went over to him and leaned against his chest looking up at the moon and listened to the steady heartbeat of Shinn's heart and I fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I woke up in my apartment and I shot out and cursed "what the fuck am I doing here?" _

"_You were brought back to us" replied the voice, and I instantly knew who it belonged to, I turned to see Kiba leaning against the door frame, I eyes blazed, "where is Shinn?" I spat, "oh you mean that guy with the black hair, yeah well he was the one who brought you here" he said sneering._

_I was shocked, Kiba came closer to me, hovering over me with our noses barely touching._

"_Why did you cheat on me, you know I love you" he said crashing his lips on mine._

_End of dream_

I shot up gasping for air with beads of sweat running on my neck, I closed my eyes breathing heavily.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I opened my eyes to meet Shinn's red eyes covered with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I continued to breath deeply and I nodded, Shinn wrapped me into a embrace and cooed soft words to me.

I finally stopped breathing so heavily and fell asleep in Shinn's arms.

I woke up from the sun shining on my face, I stretched and yawned and walked over to the lake and bent down and placed my hand on the water feeling the coldness and I smiled.

I took out my flask and filled it up, I walked back to the tree and saw Shinn still sleeping and I smiled.

I bent down in front of him and wiped his bangs out of his eyes, 'he looks so peaceful' I thought smiling.

I turned my head toward the bushes and saw Kiba tumbling out, I snickered and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I said, he sat up and looked at me, "it was a accident okay, Sakura kissed me, gomen……gomenasai" he said, I sneered.

"You think I will come back to you if you just apologize?" I spat, he got up and walked in front of me sniffing the air.

He growled "you smell like him" he said, I shrugged my shoulder's "so what, I'm not your girlfriend or anything" he grabbed my arms really hard making me wince in pain "come on Stellar, you know you want me" I shook him off backing away in disgust.

"Fine, but you will regret it" he said jumping out of sight.

I sighed and went over to the still sleeping Shinn, I gently placed my hand on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Stellar what is…….." he was cut off but me crashing my lips on his, we broke and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Stellar…….." he stuttered, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me and I started running toward the village.

I stopped at the bar and walked in and looked around and found the blue haired guy.

I dropped Shinn's hand and walked up to him and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" he spat turning toward me and instantly froze, I glared "get up and follow me" I said coldly going toward the door.

I heard him follow me and I stopped by lake where Shinn was sitting down, I gently laid my hand on his shoulder, I turned to look at the blue haired guy.

"Athrun" Shinn said casually, "Shinn" he replied, I turned to Athrun and walked up to him and stopped in front of him "where is Shinn's mobile suit?" I said coldly.

He looked taken aback, I grabbed his collar and pulled him in front of my face "where the fuck is it?" I demanded.

He sputtered trying to get out of my iron grip, "answer the damn question" I spat, "Stellar, calm down" said Shinn taking a hold of my arm I was using on Athrun.

"Well" I said not tearing my eyes off him, "it…..was…..destroyed" he sputtered, I threw him over my shoulder, Shinn ran over to help him up.

"Then your useless" I spat, and started walking away but immedialty stopped with eyes widening at the sight in front of me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said coldly looking at them with pure hatred.

"Come back to the village Stellar" said Sakura, I squinted my eyes and looked at them they were all there.

But where was Kakashi sensei.

I smirked "where's Kakashi….." I stopped midair when I felt my arms being held tightly behind my back, "right here" he whispered, "asshole" I spat.

'What am I going to do now, Kakashi is holding my hands so I can't use my hand signs' I thought biting my lip, I came up with a solution.

I smirked, "just because you are holding my hands, that does not mean I still can't kick your ass" they looked taken aback.

"What are….." Naruto started but stopped as I flipped my body so I landed on Kakashi's shoulder and he let go of my hands and I used my feet to push him to the ground.

I landed swiftly on the ground standing up straight, "you guys can't defeat me" I said, I suddenly felt a sudden gust behind me and I turned my head slowly and gasped at who I saw, "but I can" my heart missed a beat as I blacked out.

I woke feeling every part of my body ach, I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light.

I shot up and looked around and took in my surroundings, I was in the infirmary at The Hidden Leaf Village.

I heard the door open to Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade, my eyes instantly hardened.

But someone else went threw the door and my eyes boiled with anger, "Shinn" I spat.

"Hello sweet cheeks" said Kiba sweetly, my eyes burned in hatred and anger and I tackled him to the floor and started punching him.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and held me back and brought me back to the bed.

I struggled trying to make him let go, he laid me down on the bed and pressed a button.

Instantly belts clipped into place hooking around my wrists and ankles, over my legs, over my head, and below and above my chest.

I stared struggling to get free, "let me go" I shouted in frustration clenching my hands so hard I felt blood dripping.

I felt Shinn throw his body onto mine trying to calm me down, "calm down Stellar, they mean no harm, just calm down ok" I stopped struggling for a second then I started again "GET OFF OF ME YOU TRAITER, YOU ALL ARE" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

A doctor quickly came in and gave me a shot, I instantly stopped feeling my body go limp, the last thing I saw was Shinn looking at me with a pained expression on his face.

(that's all for now, I'm kind of writers block, any suggestions?)


	7. Meeting the Kazekage

Tsunade was going threw her papers when she heard a knock on her door, Shizune came walking threw the door with Gaara.

"Tsunade-sama Gaara-san has arrived" she said, Tsunade nodded and Shizune left.

"I'm glad you came, we have been having trouble containing something" Tsunade said placing her elbows on her desk and locking her hands onto each other and placed her chin on her hands.

"And what would I be containing" he said emotionally, "well, heehee, not exactly containing but…." she was interrupted when her door blasted open and I did a back flip and landed on her window sill and bent my knees still I touched the windowsill with my hands.

"Yo" I said smirking, Tsunade gasped, "how did….how….." I smirked again, "you really expect me to stay chained on a bed" I looked over to see another person in the room.

He had red hair and a tattoo of kanji writing of Love on his forehead, I mentally smirked "you must be the Kazekage of the Sand?" I said.

He nodded, I heard yelling and running, I turned toward the window and looked back, "I must go, je ne" and with that I back flipped out of the window making glass fly everywhere and landed on a nearby building.

I looked back to see people already coming threw the window following me, I saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

I smirked and started jumping from building to building, running toward the exit.

I was suddenly slammed to the ground and suddenly all I could see was black.

I walked around in the tight space and felt the walls, "hmmmm, it's sand, must be the Kazekages doing" I did a couple hand signs and my necklace started to glow blue.

They all stopped to see Gaara standing by a ball of sand which had Stellar inside, "hey Gaara, nice work" Naruto said smiling.

Suddenly the ball of sand exploded sending sand everywhere, they all looked to see Stellar standing with a dim blue glow around her.

The dusk cleared and I could see everyone clearly, "didn't I just say goodbye, like a couple of seconds ago" I said sarcastically looking at them with a raised eyebrow while smirking.

I suddenly felt something clip onto my wrists and hold them in place, my eyes widened in horror, "oh no not the chalkra ropes."

I looked up to see Tsunade standing there, "since we can not contain you, we thought Gaara, could take care of you for a while" she said looking at me.

"What?" I shouted, I looked over to Gaara, "with him" I looked up at the sky and rolled to look at Tsunade again, "no."

"You don't have a choice" she said walking away waving her hand, I bit my lip in frustration.

I felt a hand on my arms, I looked up to see Naruto looking at me with a sad look in his eyes, "come, you have to pack."

He started leading my apartment with Gaara trailing behind us, Naruto opened the door and we went inside.

Naruto loosened the ropes some so I could pack, I grabbed my big pouch (the one Sakura uses in Shippuuden) and put some clothes in along with a couple weapons, scrolls, food, and medicine.

I slung it around my waist and said "I'm ready" Naruto nodded and walked me to exit.

He sudden wrapped his arms around me, and I stiffened instantly, "be safe" he said simply and let go.

"Je ne Gaara, Stellar" he said and waved as we started jumping threw trees, I tugged on the ropes a little using my chalkra, and felt it instantly zapped up into the ropes making them stronger, 'shimatta' I thought.

After a couple of days of none-stopping of running, I finally saw sand, and we started running in sand for a couple of hours till we saw the Village and we walked threw.

We saw people running around and bowing respectfully to Gaara, I rolled my eyes and kept walking beside him.

We got to his office and he sat down at his desk, "so, since I'm here, I can leave" I said hopefully looking at Gaara and he glared back, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but can you get these ropes off of me, it's not like I'm going to run away" I said annoyed tugging at the ropes with just my strength, "not that I can" I mumbled.

Gaara undid the ropes and said "we are having a class tomorrow and you must come" I stared at him like he was nuts, "why?" I asked, "because Tsunade said you must always be near me, incase you make a run for it."

"Even if I did make a run for it, I would not get out alive, unless I had someone from the sand village to guide me back," I said.

He nodded and he got someone to show me my room and I plopped on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

I was awoken by knocks on the door and I dragged my feet to the door and opened it to see Gaara's brother Kankuro standing there, "come on, classes are starting," he said and then started walking away and I followed.

We walked till I saw a class standing in a huddle, and I saw three tables full of weapons with Gaara and Gaara's sister Temari behind two of them.

Gaara's brother walked toward the other table and stood behind it, "okay, go to the table you desire, and pick the weapon you would like to train with, the person behind the table with help you train with the weapon" Gaara said.

All the students nodded and went to the other tables, while Gaara stood alone.

My eyes softened, and I got up, wiping the sand from my skirt and walked over to Gaara's table and leaned against it looking at the weapons.

"What do you think I should learn?" I asked looking at the weapons spread out on the table.

"Your not a student" he said simply, I looked up at him and said "what's your point, it's not like you have anything else to do" he sighed in defeat and picked up two long kuni knives and placed them in my hands.

I examined them by my face, they each had a jagged end.

I looked closely at the blade and was surprised to see kanji writing of 'love' engraved in the blade.

"You ready?" I looked up to see Gaara looking at me and I nodded, twirling the twin kuni knives in my hands before catching them and said "hai, lets go."

For the next two hours he taught me how to put chalkra in the blades to make the attack more forceful, and powerful.

I looked at Gaara to see him looking at the sky and I smiled, 'damn, he's hot' I thought and blushed when Gaara caught my look.

"Let's stop for now, we can continue tomorrow" he said, I nodded putting the kuni knives in my pouch and walking beside him.

I walked with him till we got to his office. Before he went inside I gave him a hug and said softly, "arigato for teaching me, it was fun" and with that I continued walking toward my room.

Gaara stood in the spot for a good five minutes, and looked down the hall where he last saw her, 'what was that feeling, that warm feeling in my chest when she hugged me, and why did she help me. She is not like most people' he smiled secretly and went inside his office.

Over the months, me and Gaara trained, and got closer and closer.


End file.
